neru_worldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I want to be a kind person
- Estas lagrimas no se detienen ''- '''Intérprete Vocaloid Original: '''MAYU '''Letra y Música:' Neru Ilustración: '''Ryuusee / りゅうせー Enlaces: * PV fanmade (sub español) Trama/Teorías La canción menciona miles de palabras relacionadas con la fealdad del mundo; la corrupción, el terrorismo, la violencia doméstica, las personas que se auto-lesionan, los padres alcohólicos, el mundo virtual, los suicidios... Yuu, la protagonista del vídeo intenta interpretar todas esas cosas, cuenta su perspectiva del mundo, ¿Acaso todas ellas quieren decir que el mundo es un desastre? Por eso... por mucho que intente entenderlo, sus lágrimas no cesan. "Somos cómplices" en este mundo donde todos vivimos. Letra * Kanji de Coleena Wo * Traducción al español y Romaji de Bomeran Napolis Japonés= 袖側のボタンを外して　見せる線状の傷 不幸の自慢が大好きな　彼が大嫌いだった だけれどもこないだ本当に　飛び降りたと聞いた時 その時ばかりはイヤフォンに　のめり込めなかった あの子の前髪の長さは　先見えぬ明日を象る レンズみたいな夢落として　踏まないように動けずにいる 光化学スモッグ　絞首台　雨ニモマケズ　引きこもり 帰り道で　楽しそうに　ギグケース背負うあいつが憎い リストラ　被害者と加害者　借りパク　テロル　拒食症 その笑顔は　慈しみか　それとも　物笑いか 昼間から酒を飲む父が　邪魔で仕方なかった 何処か消えちゃえばいいのにと　本気でっていた あの子のスカートの長さは　心の温度を表す 猫も杓子も首を折って　お手元の携帯に夢中 プラチナチケット　未来地図　アダルトビデオ　不合格 鍵掛けたり　目を閉じたり　そりゃ淋しさの裏返しさ パチンコ　家庭内暴力　学歴　タバコ　風見鶏 取り留めの無い　この気持に　名前を　付けて頂戴 あの子の道草の長さは　身寄りの狭さを意味する 飲みたくもないコーラ飲んで　持て余した時間を潰す 1·2·3　便所の落書き　レゲエマスター　凶器ラブホテル 何分待てど　何年経てど　塵積もるのは虚しさだけ オンラインゲーム　富士の樹海　キャバクラ　いじめ　アフォリズム 抱えすぎた　卑しい爱の　重さで　崩れそうだ 僕ら共犯者　罰ゲーム 浅ましい　自分の醜さを　撃ち落とす声さえも闻き取れないほどに 疚しいこの涙が　止まらないんだ |-| Romaji= Odegawa no botan wo hazushite miseru senjou no kizu fukou no jiman ga daisuki na kare ga daikirai datta Dakeredomo konaida hontou ni tobifurita to kiita toki sono toki bakari wa iyafon ni nomerikomenakatta ano ko no maegami no nagasa wa saki mienu ashita wo katadoru renzu mitai na yume otoshite fumaranai you ni ugokezu ni iru Koukagaku smoggu koushidai ameame nimo makezu hikikomori kaerimichi de tanoshisou ni gigukeesu seou aitsu ga nikui Risutora higaisha to kagaisha karipaku teroru kyoshokushou sono egao wa itsukushimi ka soretomo monowarai ka Hiruma kara sake wo nomu chichi ga jama de shikatanakatta doko ka kiechaebaiino ni to honki detteita Ano ko no sukaato no nagasa wa kokoro no ondo wo arawasu neko mo shakushi mo kubi wo otte otemoto no keitai ni muchuu Purachina chiketto miraichizu adaruto bideo fugoukaku kagi kaketari me wo tojitari sorya sabushisa no uragaeshi sa Pachinko kateinai bouryoku gakureki tabako kazamidori toritome no nai kono kimochi ni namae wo tsukete choudai Anoko no michikusa no nagasa wa miyori no semasa wo imi suru nomitakunai coora nonde moteamashita jikan wo tsubusu 1-2-3 benjo no rakugaki regeemasutaa kyouki rabuhoteru nanpun matedo nannen tatedo chiri tsumoru no wa munashisa dake Onraingeemu fuji no jukai kyabakura ijime aforizumu kakaesugita iyashii ai no omosa de kuzuresou da Bokura kyouhansha batsugeemu asamashii jibun no minikusa wo uchiotosu koe sae mo kikitorenai hodo ni yamashii kono namida ga tomaranainda |-| Español= Deshaciendo el botón de la manga muestra las heridas lineales, Ese a quien le encantaba alardear del dolor, yo le odiaba Aun cuando me enteré de que el realmente sé tiró el otro día Con mis auriculares puesto, era incapaz de asimilarlo La longitud del flequillo de ese chico simboliza el mañana que no podía ver antes Un cristalino sueño cae, y me quedo quieta para no pisarlo La niebla toxica, la horca o la lluvia no puede vencer el aislamiento Odio a ese tipo que lleva la funda de guitarra y se divierte en el camino a casa Reestructuración, víctima y agresor, robo, terrorismo, anorexia ¿Es esa una sonrisa de compasión? ¿O de burla? Siempre era molesta la manera en que mi padre bebía alcohol todos los días Me pregunto si realmente deseaba que desapareciera en alguna parte La longitud de la falda de esa chica simboliza la temperatura de su corazón Cualquiera podría partirse el cuello estando tan absorto en su teléfono móvil Tarjeta platinum, mapa del futuro, vídeos para adultos, fracaso Mirando hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos, esta es la otra cara de la soledad Tragaperras, violencia doméstica, antecedentes del habito de fumar, oportunismo Por favor, da un nombre a estos incoherentes sentimientos La longitud de la indiferencia de ese chico simboliza la intolerancia de su familia Beben una cola que ni si quiera desean beber solo para matar el tiempo 1, 2, 3, graffiti en los aseos, Reggae master, arma letal, Love Hotel No importa cuántos minutos espere, no importa cuántos años pasen, acumular la basura sólo es inútil Juegos online, Mar de arboles, Club Cabaret, intimidación, aforismo Es demasiado difícil de soportar, el peso de este humilde amor parece que se derrumba Somos cómplices en un juego de castigo Por más que intente entender las palabras de aquella voz que derriba mi fealdad, estas lágrimas no se detienen. |-| Notas de traducción * '''A la lluvia no se puede vencer (Ame ni mommakezu / 雨ニモマケズ) Nombre de uno de los poemas de Kenji Miyazawa, un poeta japonés, este poema en particular fue encontrado escrito en un cuaderno negro tras su muerte. Por ciertas singularidades de este verso algunas personas creen que el verdadero significado es que Miyazawa llora por solidaridad con los campesinos pobres que tienen que trabajar día a día. Aquí el poema completo: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ame_ni_mo_makezu * Mapa Futuro Puede hacer referencia al famoso mapa que John Titor dibujó en 2010 representando el futuro de la nación coreana para cercano el 2036, dicho mapa es regocijado entre los sur coreanos causando gran furor en Internet. Se puede mostrar como claramente Corea toma completamente como colonia a Japón y absorbe gran parte del territorio de China. En referencia con la canción, creo que lo que Neru nos cuenta es como personas locas pretenden causar imposición a los demás a través de bulos sin base. Aquí el mapa para los curiosos: http://blog.livedoor.jp/toshi_hs/archives/1037396.html * Love hotel u hotel del amor (rabuhoteru / ラブホテル '') Es un tipo de hotel típico de Japón que ofrece privacidad y discreción para una pareja que desee tener relaciones sexuales. También se utilizan estos establecimientos para la prostitución y las citas por compensación * '''Mar de arboles '''También conocido como “Bosque del suicidio” (''Aokigahara' '/ 青木ヶ原 ) . Se encuentra en el Monte Fuji, el bosque tiene una asociación histórica con los demonios en la mitología japonesa y es un lugar popular para los suicidios a pesar de numerosas señales, en japonés y en Inglés, instando a la gente a reconsiderarlo. * Aforismo es una declaración u oración que pretende expresar un principio de manera concisa, coherente y en apariencia cerrada. Ejemplo: Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio (Robert Louis Stevenson) Curiosidades * El personaje principal, Yuu, es el personaje femenino favorito de Neru, diseñada por él mismo, entregándole después el diseño a Ryuusee. También sale en la canción de Terror de Neru junto a Nami, personaje principal de Drowning in a wave of sadness. Videos Derivados Categoría:Canciones